Truth Be Told
by OnyksV
Summary: Something is hunting the Winchesters. Something that, until now, was thought to only be a myth; a story to scare hunters. However, this thing is very real and it wants their blood. But in order to kill it, they'll have to kill its owner. Who is the owner you ask? No one knows. Rated T due to possible violence and swearing. No pairing.
1. The Phone Call

Note: In this story, John is still alive. It is set sometime after Season 5 because they have already met Crowley, but John never died.

* * *

"Dean..." No answer.

"Dean, answer your phone!" The young Winchester threw a pillow at his brother's head.

"Ugh" Dean still wasn't completely awake and it didn't seem like he had any intention of getting up any time soon.

"Oh for God sake!" Sam rolled over in his motel bed so he was facing the phone sitting on top of the bed side table. He picked it up to answer it but stopped when he saw the caller ID. He was hesitant to answer but did so anyway.

"Dad?" John Winchester was the last person Sam had expected to call, especially after he abandoned them only two days after they found him again.

"No, it's Bobby. Sam, your dad's at my house and he's in pretty bad shape. I think you and Dean should come down here." He sounded quite upset.

"What's wrong with him?"

"He was on a hunt and this particular demon obviously got the better of him. Honestly, it's not looking good." The old hunter let out a long sigh.

Sam didn't know what to say.

"Thanks, Bobby. We'll be there soon." With that said he hung up the phone and sat there in silence.

After a couple of minutes he looked at the time on the digital clock by his bed; 5:45am. He looked over at his brother who was still fast asleep and spread out on his bed like road kill. Sam wondered what he should tell his older sibling, he didn't want him to worry. He knew how close the two of them were and he knew that if he told Dean that their father was seriously injured he would freak out and be on the road and possibly end up in a car accident before Sam could tell him where he is. Family always came first with the Winchester's. Even though they had numerous arguments with their dad, he was still blood. And that was enough to have them stay by his side through thick and thin. The only problem was that they were each others weaknesses. Sam finally knew what to say so his brother wouldn't panic.

"Dean, wake up" he said looking straight ahead at the wall in front of him.

Nothing. Only more incessant snoring could be heard.

"Dean!" Sam shouted as he turned to look at his sleeping sibling.

Dean let out one final nasally snort before he finally woke up.

"What? What time is it?" he looked at the clock next to him "aww come on, man! It's not even 6am yet. What the hell is wrong with you?!"

Sam paused.

"It's dad…"

There was a brief moment of dead silence before Dean bolted up-right in his bed; his eyes immediately flew wide open, now he was more awake than ever.

"What about him? Is he okay?" Sam saw the deeply concerned look in his eyes.

"He's at Bobby's house. I just thought you might like to know where he is."

"How do you know?"

"Because that was Bobby on the phone. He said dad just got there."

"Well he's okay isn't he?"

Sam thought for a moment.

"I don't know" he looked down at his hands in his lap, he didn't like keeping things from Dean but he didn't want him to worry.

"You sure about that? Cause it kinda looks like you're not telling me everything."

"Yeah, I'm sure. I think he wants to see us though."

Dean studied Sam's facial expressions carefully.

"Fine. Pack your shit, we're leaving now." Dean walked into the bathroom leaving Sam to wonder how he would react when he finds out he lied to him.

Dean hated when people lied to his face.


	2. The Surprise

The drive was long and slow. Any conversation that tried to emerge was drowned out by the sound of AC/DC and Metallica. For one reason or another, the silent atmosphere was tense and awkward. This particular journey felt like something was different, a lot more serious than usual. Something was wrong. Sam could feel it, but he chose to ignore it. He pushed it aside and tried his hardest to believe everything was okay.

When they pulled up outside of Bobby's house, they saw an unfamiliar black Mercedes parked near the front door. Approaching the house, Sam studied his surroundings. He'd been to Bobby's many times before, but that feeling was back, the feeling that something wasn't right and this time he couldn't shake it off. He felt like they were being watched, but neither by a person nor a demon.

Whatever it was, he couldn't quite put his finger on it. Dean noticed him observing the place.

"What's the matter?" He watched his brother closely.

Sam didn't want to make a fuss out of nothing, besides, he wasn't even sure if there was anything there at all.

"Nothing. It's nothing, I'm just not feeling like myself this morning."

"Well come on then, I'm not standing out here all day. It's freaking cold." He started towards the door once again with Sam following slowly.

Dean knocked on the door waiting to go inside. It soon opened to reveal Bobby. He looked upset.

"Bobby what's the matter?" Dean asked.

The bearded man looked over at Sam.

"You didn't tell him?"

"Tell me what?" Dean's eyes travelled between the two men.

Sam sighed heavily.

"I didn't want to worry him."

"Didn't want me to worry about what?" He was getting impatient.

"Sam, he has the right to know."

"Look, if someone doesn't tell me what the hell's going on I'm gonna smash both your heads together!"

Sam and Bobby just stared at each other before simultaneously sighing. Bobby told them to come inside; they headed straight to the kitchen and he explained everything.

"You knew about this?" Dean turned his attention to Sam who just stood there, propped up against the kitchen counter looking guilty.

"Well, yeah. But like I said, I didn't want you to worry."

Dean looked down at the floor momentarily before looking back up at his younger brother and shaking his head slightly.

"What's with you, Sam? You've been acting really strange lately. You're not acting like yourself, man."

Sam furrowed his eyebrows, he was confused.

"What do you mean?"

"What do I mean? I mean the lying, Sam. You never lie to me. And what was that outside? And don't tell me it was nothing because I know something was up!"

"Dean… look, I just…" he began to explain when they heard a single cough come from behind Bobby.

They all turned towards the sound to see John standing in the doorway.

"Dad…" Sam managed to choke out.


End file.
